BOP Control units have been in existence for many years, and are generally employed in the oil and gas industry to control blow out preventer. These are safety equipments. These units are operated from the unit as well as remote control panels. These panels allow complete control and pressure monitoring of the BOP control system from Drill floor or any other alternative place. These panels enable the BOP control manifold to be placed in a safe area so that it can remain operational in emergency condition. Presently the panels systems being used are operated either by air or arc electrical.